1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to cap shapers. More specifically, it relates to cap shapers for caps made of non-rigid materials to form desired cap shape for purposes including wearing and displaying.
2. Description of Prior Art
Caps or hats in many occasions, such as in wearing and displaying, are often desirable to be in their designed shapes. For caps made of non-rigid materials the desired shapes naturally cannot be reliably formed without assistance due to the non-rigid nature of the material they are made of. To assist forming the desired shape a substantially rigid cap shaper is usually positioned inside the cap for providing support to the cap.
The prior cap shaper insert designs and products have been generally in the following categories:                A rigid or semi-rigid cap shaper of fixed sizes and dimensions to be inserted into the inside of a cap for supporting and forming a shape for the cap. To accommodate the cap sizes and shape variations the cap shaper would need to be trimmed before use. The trimming is performed manually and often by the users, which involves removing cap shaper material irreversibly to adjusted and fit for one particular cap, therefore are often compromised.        A substantially rigid or semi-rigid cap shaper formed by two or more sections connected together and provided with manual adjustment mechanism for varying its dimension and shape for optimizing its fit with a cap. However the number of dimensions to be adjusted is often limited and inadequate to shape caps of minor random shape variations from their designs, and the mechanism can be cumbersome for adjusting and wearing, and it can be costly.        
In above categories the cap shapers need to be manually adjusted, either by trimming or by adjusting dimensions in order to fit the intended cap, which often are for stationary display and less suitable for wearing. No mechanism exists at the time of this invention for cap shapers to self-adapt to adequately fit for caps of a range of sizes and shape variations.